If Things Were Different
by TeamTwilightAlways
Summary: Twilight - All Human : Renee takes Bella away from Forks, forcing her to leave her best friend and family behind. Review please :
1. Chapter 1: Leaving

ALL HUMAN - sorry, vampires wouldn't work with the rest of the story I've planned

Review at the end :), and without further ado :)

* * *

**If things were different.**

CHAPTER 1; Leaving

Rain. It never stops when you live in Forks. I loved living in Forks. Now I had to leave it behind, and my friends. We had to leave Alice, Emmett and Edward. I had to leave my Alice, my best friend in the whole world, behind in Washington. I missed her already, and we hadn't even left yet.

Mom and Dad had decided to go their separate ways. They got divorced. Mom made me leave Dad, Jasper and Rosalie behind. Boy, was that hard. Almost as hard as being ripped apart from Alice.

We left so suddenly. I gave my MSN address to Rosalie to give to the others and add to their accounts. I could keep in contact via Rose's laptop. Rosalie had given it to me once she found out I was going. I love her, so much. God, Rosalie was so lucky. Rose's laptop was hot pink. Jasper decide he'd rather miss out on the chance to shotgun it, he wanted a way to keep in touch with me too. Jasper's the oldest out of us.

We got to Phoenix airport at nine in the evening. And by the time Mom had driven us to the house, it was late. I was surprised to find everyone online when I finally logged on at eleven. I got several separate conversation windows opening at once, which immediately froze the out-dated laptop.

Alice: Bella! You didn't say goodbye! :(

Jasper: Bella, Dad says you forgot to empty your sock drawer. We miss you.

Rosalie: Bellz, I want you here! Miss you millions! /3

Edward: Bella? Sorry to hear you left. Alice is really sad.

Emmett: Bellaaaaa! Start up a big joint convo.

I sent a message to everyone in a separate joint conversation window.

Bella: Sorry guys, can we do one convo. The laptop is freezing with all the windows open.

_Also I didn't want to have any awkward silences._

Alice: I miss you babe.

Jasper: Did you get the message about the sock drawer?

Rosalie: Hunny, we're all missing you like crazy! Dad keeps wishing you hadn't gone so far.

Emmett: Jasper, your talking about sock drawers when your sister just moved to a different state? And you call me heart-less

Edward: Good idea about the joint convo guys.

Bella: I miss you too girls :( Jasper I left all that stuff because it needs to go in a rubbish bag or something...

Jasper: Emmett...butt out. Bella you want me to tell Dad that?

Rosalie: Jasper, shut up about the bloody sock drawer. Dad doesn't actually care.

Emmett: What you gonna do about it? Huh Jasper? and yeah... who cares about socks.

Alice: SOCKS? I care about socks, they're stupid things that men like to wear with sandals :|

Edward: Socks are comfy.

Bella: Whatever you guys...

Alice: Bella, are you alright?

Jasper: I have to go do my homework, talk another time? Bella...tell Mom to phone Dad... or you phone him - to tell him you got there safe

Emmett: Bye Jasper.

Edward: Bye

Alice: BYYES

Bella: Okies Jazz. Love you x

_Jasper has signed out._

Rosalie: Me too Bellz, when you (or Mom) phone(s) ask to talk to me. Miss and love you baby. XxxxxxxxX Bye guys. Love youuu

Bella: Love you too Rose x

Alice: Rosalie, see you tomorrow. Love ya. XxXxXxXx

Edward: Bye

Emmett: See ya

_Rosalie has signed out._

Alice: Emmett – Mom wants you to do the dishwasher. Bella – you didn't answer my question! You okay?

Emmett: Urgh! Talk soon Bella

Bella: Bye Emmett x

_Emmett has signed out._

Alice: Bella...

Edward: Alice, it's pretty obvious Bella isn't going to answer you.

Bella: Glad _someone_ noticed.

I couldn't stand the fact that they were all still there, able to see each other every day and phone to say 'Why don't we go out later?'

Alice: What's that supposed to mean?

Edward: Alice, Mom wants to talk to us, NOW.

Bella: G2G guys. Bye x

Edward: Bye Bella...ALICE!

Alice: Love you. I'll text if I get some credit

_Edward has signed out._

Alice: Or I'll steal his phone... LOVE YOU

Bella: Love you too :)

_Alice has signed out._

I shut the top of the laptop, so it would sleep. Feeling sorry for myself, I decided to look around my new home. I left my room, hoping not to bump into Mom – she was happy since we'd moved to Phoenix. I walked down the staircase into the double story height hall. Mom had saved up a bit of money to buy that house. I walked to the first door I saw, opened it and peered inside. There was a swimming pool the size of the house back in Forks.

It was getting darker outside when I was blinded. The swimming pool was illuminated with thousands of tiny LEDs that transformed colours every couple of seconds. Even I had to admit, it was beautiful. I must have gasped or made a shocked noise, because Mom suddenly spoke,

"Beautiful isn't it? I had it put in, I knew you'd want to have someway to remind you of the persistent rain," she smiled.

"Beautiful?... It's gorgeous," I beamed. "Mom...how much did all the LEDs cost?"

"That's for me to know, and well... you not to."

"But Mom we don't have this kind of money," I persisted, while swimming to the steps and climbing out.

"I accepted a kind donation from Esme. She offered to design, build and pay for this house."

"Esme? You mean-"

"Alice's mother?" she finished for me. "Yes."

"You mean Esme knew you'd make me leave?" she nodded, pulling at my heart "Carlisle knew?" she nodded again "Emmett knew?" she repeated the nod, pulling again "...Edward kne-" she began to nod, another tug. I realised mid sentence, my best friend?... "Alice knew?" I sobbed. This time I'd torn my heart out myself with only the thought. My heart was in taters. Why didn't they tell me? If they knew did Rosalie, Jasper and Dad? Why didn't _they_ tell me? _They're my family? _I thought franticly. I dried off and ran upstairs to the room with all my stuff in it. It wasn't my bedroom. That was back in Forks, where my heart was.

February

March

April

May

* * *

**A/N SORRY** for the skipping out! I thought the story would be too long if I wrote all about those months! - I feel like I'm cheating you out of it, I'm _really_ sorry!

Edward is meant to be kind of uncomfortable around Bella... you find out why :) heeheeee :P lol

I'll update within two weeks. Review what you think, I have a rough idea of how this with plan out... but send me ideas etc in...you guessed it **REVIEWSm please**! :)

-I re-uploaded this because I found some major problems while quickly reading though just now :)


	2. Chapter 2: June

**If things were different.**

CHAPTER 2; June

I'd been ignoring them for months, including Renée (my mother). They'd been sending me emails, offline messages, texts...everything you could think of. Finally my wall broke when I read an email from Alice.

To: Bella

From: Alice

Subject: SUMMER – please don't ignore this one, it's important!!

Message:

_My Dearest Bella,;)_

_We miss you dearly and you won't speak to us. Renée told us it's because we knew you were leaving. She tells us you haven't spoken to her unless you have to. Bella it's not her fault, and she's your Mom._

_Emmett and Rosalie are getting on...very well! :P If you know what I mean, well you do because your taking Rosalie's calls...even if you do hang up once she starts talking about anyone else. :( Me and Jasper are kind of an item too! You would already know if you'd read all of my other emails! Bella, I love you and your stubborn-ness and everything, BUT _please_ talk to me!_

_ANYWAY – what I'm ment to be emailing you about... Coming **this summer** to an airport near you..... LOL sorry couldn't resist it! So we are coming (and staying at yours for a couple of nights – Renée suggested it) to drag you with us to dreary, old Forks for a fun-packed, wet summer in Forks – whether you like it or not! See and talk to you then (if not before)._

_Love you _millions_; Alice XxXxXxXxXx_

PS._ Tell Renée her clothes are amazing, I don't wear _anything_ else!_

I sat there crying for hours. _I'm such a horrible person,_ I thought. Renée would be happy to know Alice was wearing her designer clothes. I had on a pair of Blue skinny Jeans and a Pink Hoodie, not designer in any way. I refused to wear Renée's designs, everyone is wearing them. I've never been one to follow the crowd. I got to emailing Alice back.

To: Alice

From: Bella

Subject: Re: SUMMER – please don't ignore this one, it's important!!

Message:

_To my beloved Alice,;)_

_I miss you guys so, so, so much! I'm sorry I've been such a horrid person. Renée will be happy you like her clothes. I don't wear them, I think that makes her a bit unhappy, but I can't walk around in my MOTHER's designer wear. I'd bring far too much attention to myself! God, I miss you._

_Sorry I haven't been taking your calls, I've taken up swimming as a hobby... Renée got Esme to install a swimming pool here, it's gorgeous. When you come over bring swimming costumes! … well I'm getting better at the swimming stuff. It reminds me of Forks, because it never rains here, the pool is the only time I can get completely drenched!_

_Sorry for being stubborn :(_

_I'll call this weekend for a huge catch up and we can arrange a weekend for you to come. You should come over sooner though, just you. I miss you millions! You have to bring a picture of you guys for me to put on my bedside table – it's empty (except for an alarm clock and a lamp)._

_In Forks, near you (LOL), comes a, very sorry, Bella-_

And that's as far as I got, because she logged on right then.

_Alice has signed in._

Alice: BELLAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! please speak to me :)

Bella: Heyy, Alice. What's up in Forks?

Alice: Sorry Bella, this is Edward, Alice fainted when you replied.

Bella: Okay then... go log on your comp then.

Alice: (Edward) Okay then.. In a few.

Bella: Yup

Alice: OMG BELLA!! I misss you

Bella: Me too.

Alice: Ha, you miss yourself :L

Bella: You know what I ment

_Edward has signed in and has been added to your conversation._

Bella: Helloooooooooo

Edward: Yo.

Alice: HAHA Edward you CHAV :P

Bella: LOL

Edward: So what's going on in Arizona, Arizona?

Alice: Edward – You just said Arizona twice :/ _idiot ;P_

Bella: LOL, it's very quiet, which is surprising.

Edward: Alice – I was calling her Arizona, you geek 8). Bella – It is surprising seeing as you live there!

Alice: I'm NOT a geek, you _nerd_ and you can't say your not Hahahaaa

Bella: Yeah, well...

Edward: _Shut it Alice._ Bella – you have to admit, you do attract danger ;)

Alice: I won't. Bella guess what.

Bella: Did you just wink? What, Alice?

Edward: Maybe. ALICE I WILL THROW YOUR LAPTOP OUT THE WINDOW.

Alice: NO please... no, anything... not my precious laptop!!!

Bella: LOL, I think I'll leave you two to argue.

Alice: NO Bella stay.

Edward: ^^ yeah what she said... I think. Alice did you have to pinch me that hard?

Alice: Yes.

Bella: I need to do some practice though. Alice I _was_ in the middle of an email to you... but you should come over to Phoenix _soon._ I miss you.

Edward: I'll leave you two to organise girly shizz

Alice: What kind of a word is that Edward?

Edward: A cool one. Bye

_Edward has signed out._

Bella: HAAAAA LOL that was rather funny.

Alice: O_o

Bella: Tell me why he's a nerd?

Alice: No, you'll find out next month. When do you want me?

Bella: When can you get tickets for? - I'll pay half :)

Alice: No, need this weekend?

Bella: Yes please. Fine I was trying to make up for being a bit of a cow.

Alice: No need your forgiven :)

Bella: I actually have to go now though, BYE Love you x

Alice: You too XxXxXxXx

_You have signed out._

And I went to go practice my lengths.

* * *

**Please review :)** Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE Review :D


	3. Chapter 3: Bella

**If things were different.**

CHAPTER 3; Bella (Alice's Point Of View)

When I got off the plane, I searched frantically for my Best Friend in the world. I missed her. I did what she asked, I'd brought a pictures of us messing around, for her to keep. I'd left out all the one's where I look hideous, but they were all quite bad. In my favourite photo Rosalie, as usual, looks like a model standing with one arm around Emmett, who's grown a lot since Bella saw him, he had one arm around her waist and the other pulling a bunny ears above Jasper's head, who looks gorgeous...as usual. I was facing the camera with my arms behind me clinging onto Jasper, having just pressed the button to set off the self timer, and Edward's stood to the side leaving a gap, in the place Bella used to stand when she lived in Forks, looking handsome with a laugh on his face. He was only smiling because he heard the photo was going to Bella, and that it was going on her bedside table! Normally he's slightly vacant when he's with us, he's the only single one out the five of us who live in Forks. Don't get me wrong, he's had girlfriends. He says he wants a girl who he feels comfortable with around his family and friends. His last girlfriend, Lauren (what a bitch!) thought it was weird that me and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were couples when we'd known each other right from we were little. She went pretty quickly, but that was back in February, and he hasn't liked anyone since. The gap is to show Bella that we all miss her, millions. She can't be replaced, we already knew this when we found out she was leaving, so we didn't tell her because she might try and detach herself from the group, that's the sort of thing she'd _try_ to do.

I was looking again, when a group of Japanese tourists moved to the tour buses (with their huge black boxes [cameras] swinging round their necks – to capture every 'Kodak' moment). Bella was stood there, she looked amazing in a hoodie and jeans – even when she wasn't trying – she had just let her hair dry on the pillow after her shower yesterday so it was all bouncy and wavy. I screamed at her internally, _Bella you could outdo Rosalie!_ - but she'd never believe me. I ran up behind her, yanking my two large suitcases along behind me (no doubt bashing into loads of Japanese tourists), and hugged her, squishing her arms to her body. She can't have seen me.

"Excuse me, I think you've got the wrong person. I'm waiting for someone."

"Bella, what are you on?" I replied still clutching onto her, I'd missed her.

"How do you know my name?"

"Bellz, it's me, Alice," I said letting her go. She turned around.

"ALICE!" She almost yelled.

"BELLA!" I mocked her, lovingly.

"I missed you!" She hugged me tightly. We stood there for ages taking in each other's changed appearance. I didn't think I'd changed much, but Bella had. She'd grown (or I'd shrunk – probably the latter), her face had lost some of it's childish round quality that I loved, but it was still there hidden behind a pale oval face. Her eyes were exactly the same, this would please Edward – he loved her big chocolate eyes. It looked like she'd dyed her hair, because exposure to the sun had lightened it.

When we finally broke apart, she offered to take one of my suitcases – eyeing the smaller of the two. We walked to her car in silence, I stole occasional glances at her to see where she was looking. I didn't see it until she opened it with the keyring plipper and it beeped and flashed at me. Her car was by far the nicest in the lot. Her snow white Bentley continental GTC smiled at me with it's grill. I must have been stood there for a while, because when I came back to reality the suitcase in my hand had disappeared and Bella was getting into the drivers seat. God that was such a beautiful car. Porshe turbo 911 or no Porshe turbo 911, that car is stunning.

***

When we arrived to Renée's Phoenix home, I was left yet again speechless. The vision that was Mom's creation was _so_... just so... _SO BELLA!_ I loved it. The house was huge, it had to be if there was a indoor swimming pool, the door screamed _Alice, welcome, come in_ I obeyed – leaving the suitcase struggle for later. I ran to the door and waited for Bella to unlock it, bouncing on the balls of my feet.

"God Alice, I missed your bouncy-ness," she laughed, putting the key in the door.

"Time for this later, just open the bloody door!"

"Someone's impatient," Bella laughed again, pushing the door so it swung, back on it's hinges and into the house.

"Holy Cow!" I exclaimed. "It's huge!"

After getting over the size of Renée's house, I begged to see Renée's new collection. It was amazing, as usual!

* * *

**A/N Sorry it's short. This is probably one of few chapters from a different POV :) Bella's is the esiest to write from.**


	4. Chapter 4: Disbelief

**If things were different.**

CHAPTER 4; (Back to Bella's Point Of View)

Saturday morning was pretty uneventful. Alice decided we'd go shopping, and chose my outfit. She put me in a light green circle neck t shirt with capped sleeves and my favourite pair of skinny jeans. She was wearing a white and blue vertical striped capped shirt with a low hanging neck, with a pair of high waisted grey skinny jeans. She lent me a pair of bright pink pumps and she wore a pair of yellow heels. She matched the the pumps with my hoodie, while she wore a yellow sweater.

After shopping for an hour, I told her I was hungry.

"Alice, can we go eat?"

"Only if we have the whole afternoon to do what I want."

"But the past hour has been solely shopping. Do I need to remind you that was your choice?"

She tried to guilt trip me. "Bella, I'm your guest," she pouted.

"And...?" I prompted.

"That means," she paused to think, "we do what _I_ want!"

"No Alice, your not my guest, your like _my sister_, your my best friend!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That the normal guest rules don't apply to you. We're going to eat, then we go back to the house."

"And go swimming," she added.

I nodded in agreement. I have to practice everyday. She smiled at me and grabbed my arm with one hand while pointing at a 'Pizza Hut' with the other.

"Sure," I said allowing her to drag me along.

"Bella, do you remember when we used to eat in Pizza Hut every weekend?"

"Seems like another lifetime," I nodded, smiling at the nostalgia.

"We still asked for a six person table, just out of habit," she paused ,well, I say we... Edward asked for a six person table."

"Really?" I chuckled.

"Yeah, he misses you, a lot now that me and Jasper are a couple."

"And Rose with Emmett," I contributed.

"Yeah, he feels pretty left out when we go out as a group."

"Awwww. Poor Edward," I giggled.

"Table for two, please," Alice told the man at the desk.

He nodded at her.

"We'll have two buffets please," she asked before he'd even picked up a pair of menus. He nodded again, directing us upstairs to a window table.

We sat and ate in a comfortable silence, enjoying each others company.

"Bella?" Alice asked when we got in my car. She paused.

"Yes, Alice?" I prompted.

She hesitated and shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. Can't wait till summer vacation!"

"Me neither. I can't wait to see everybody."

"Have you asked Renée about you moving back with Charlie?"

"No."

"Please do Bella. I miss having my best friend there all the time. And there are some things that you can't say on MSN."

"I know, Alice. I will, give me some more time."

"Okay," she smiled at me, dropping it instantly.

***

The rest of the weekend was a blur. It felt like a dream. As if I was still in Forks (except it wasn't raining), and none of this ever happened. Renée never met Phil, never divorced Charlie. She never made me move to Phoenix away from my friends and family. Man, that was one of the best times of my life.


	5. Chapter 5: After

Author's note :] - review after reading... please?  


* * *

**If things were different.**

CHAPTER 5; After

Saying goodbye to Alice was hard. Even though we only had to wait a couple of weeks until all of them would be coming for the weekend and then we'd have the whole summer. But it's too long. One weekend and Alice missed them. How am _I_ ment to survive if _Alice_ could hardly cut it for _one weekend?_ ONE WEEKEND!?

Before she went she asked me to tell Renée about me planning on spending an extended vacation in Forks. All I could do is give her a helpless look, which she returned. _Why does this all have to be so difficult?_ I thought... _Because your Bella Swan_, a voice in my head replied, _smugly_. I burst out crying in "Bella's room". Renée must have heard a sob, because moments later I felt the foot of the bed sink. I looked up at her with tearful eyes.

"Bella, what's the matter? You've been so happy this past week."

"Mom-" I didn't call her Renée to her face "-I-I... I want to go live in F-Forks," I sobbed.

"What was that hunny? I can't hear you if you talk into the duvet."

I lifted my head and turned it towards my window, not meeting her expectant eyes. "I want to live in Forks," I said solidly, even though I didn't feel it.

"I know."

"No mom, you don't know. _You_ wanted to move away. _You_ wanted to create a new life. _Your_ the one who chose to rip our family apart."

"Bella, I-"

"Mom, I wanted to finish growing up in _Forks_. My home is in _Forks_. _Forks_ is where I _want_ to be. My heart is back in _Forks_. Not here. Not in Phoenix"

I felt evil for hurting Renée like this. She's still my mom, even if I didn't like her too much at the moment. I heard the duvet crinkle. I looked towards her. She was wiping a tear from her eye. _Oh God, what have I done_.

"Mom... I'm-"

"Bella. I'm sorry you feel like this. You should have told me sooner. I shouldn't have made you come with me. I...I can't do this right now," she said coldly. She stood up and stalked out of the room. I'd hurt her. I'd hurt _my own_ mother. How could I be so heartless?

"Why am I such a _bitch_," I scorned myself. "Such a _heartless_ bitch?"

I sat up and crossed my legs. Silent tears trailed down my cheeks and into my open mouth. I tasted my salty tears, tasting the pain that I inflicted on both me and my mother. I let myself flop back into my pillows. I was exhausted.

***

Whether it was all the swimming, because I just needed to let it all out, or for no reason, I slept for 16 straight hours. I woke up at four twenty-seven on Monday morning. Even that was early for me. Considering I get up early to go swimming in the mornings. I decide I'd waste time by logging on. Not that anyone else would be online. Just because it was all I could think of doing, as I was not in the mood for swimming this early. I signed myself in and opened an internet window, putting the messenger in the background. Moments later Rosalie's laptop made a 'plink' sound. Thinking I had pressed a wrong button I lifted my hands from the keyboard, only to hear another 'plink'. So I hadn't pressed the wrong button. My eyes were blurred, so I squinted at the screen. In the taskbar one of the tabs was flashing orange at me. Who's sending me messages at this time in the morning?

Alice: OMG you guys, Bella's online. Someone invite her!!

Rosalie: 1 step ahead of you babe.

Jasper: Hey Bells

Emmett: BELLA, your a gay. Why are you up so early?

Bella: Hiya guys. Emmett... you are too o_O

Edward: Bella :)

Alice: Emmett, you _are_ gay. And she's up so early because we're amazing and she wanted to talk to us.

Rosalie: Alice! D:

Emmett: Am not.

Edward: LOL Alice

Bella: You guys are amazing and everything, but I just woke up. Why are you people online?

Jasper: Why have you just woken up? We're online because we don't have school today.

Alice: Bella, you silly girl :P

Emmett: For the record, I'm not gay, ask Rosalie ;)

Edward: Ew, Em. Just ew.

Rosalie: I'm gonna go you guys. I need to go do some work.

Bella: Bye Rose. Love you X

Alice: Bye, see you later.

Rosalie: Love you too Bells. BYEE xoxo

Emmett: I'm going too. Bye.

Edward: Bye

_Rosalie has signed out._

Bella: Bye Emmett

Alice: In a while... crocodile.

Jasper: Bye. Alice, you did not just say that.

Edward: Jasper that contradicts the facts, n00b

_Emmett has signed out._

Bella: SO how is everything with you guys.... this morning?

Alice: LOL n00b. That's funny but Edward shut up, you can hardly talk you nerd

Jasper: Whatever Edward. Things here in Forks are all good this morning.

Edward: Alice, you shut up. _Right now_. How's stuff in Arizona?

Bella: Things are bad.

Alice: Why?

Bella: I'm a bitch.

Edward: Since when?

Bella: Since I was a bitch to Renée.

Jasper: Oh, yeah, me, dad and Rosalie heard about that.

Alice: Heard about what?

Bella: I told Renée.

Edward: Told Renée what?

Alice: Oh. So it didn't go too well

Bella: Don't want to talk about it. And will _someone_ _please_ tell me why Edward is a nerd?

Jasper: Now that is a _long_ story.

Edward: Don't you dare, Alice.

Alice: I didn't do _anything_!

Bella: :/

Jasper: G2G. Bye.

Alice: BYEEE love you XxXxXxXx

Edward: Bye

Bella: Bye... .

_Jasper has signed out._

Alice: What's with the annoyed faces?

Bella: -

Edward: And she replies with an annoyed face! Great answer(!)

Alice: Ah.

Bella: o grrr

Edward: "Ah" what...?

Alice: Bella's feeling left out of our little group.

Bella: *claps hands*

Edward: Why? Wth?

Alice: Just tell her Edward. She'll find out sooner or later.

Edward: Not if I can help it.

Bella: :(

Alice: I'm tired. And I have a shopping trip in the morning.... Going to sleep. Bye Love you Bellaa XxXxXxXx

Bella: Bye. Love you too X

_Alice has signed out._

Edward: Fuuuun.

Bella: I wish. I'm gone (and not coming back online) unless you tell me what this 'secret' is.

Edward: Nice try.

Bella: Fine. I'm gone. Bye.

And I signed out, not waiting for a reply. _Buzzzzz_.

"Oh _crap_! Where did I put my phone?" I groaned, jumping off the bed.

_Buzzzzz_.

* * *

A/N If you don't review about what you think etc, I won't bother writing anymore, as it seems like no-one's enjoying my story... which I hope you are...

& Any ideas for what the guys can do during the weekend in Pheonix & the summer in Forks? - put at the bottom of your review :)

Lucy x


	6. Chapter 6: Hope

**If things were different.**

CHAPTER 6; Hope

_Bella, somethings will always be a mystery. Edward_

So, I had run around my room, for twenty minutes, to find out somethings will always be a mystery. _Fun_(!) I went, from my desk, to my bed, hoping that the laptop didn't need charging. I'd lost the charger. 'Plink'. I stared, incredulously at the screen. I was sure I had signed out. I mean, _what the hell?_

Edward: Bella, don't ignore me.

Alice: Sorry Bella, I hacked into your laptop. He wouldn't quit quit bugging me.

I dropped my phone next to me, on the bed.

Bella: Edward, it's my free will. Alice, I'm changing the passwords. BRB

Alice: Awww, shucks. I expected as much. :P

Edward: Your will is going to crumble eventually.

Bella: Back & done, and no, it isn't.

Alice: o_O

Bella: Bye Alice X

Edward: Be like that, see if I care. You are so immature and stubborn.

Alice: Bye Bellz, love you XxXxXxXx

Bella: See you when you come over.

Edward: Don't think I'm not coming too.

Alice: Yup ^.^

Bella: Well, you'll feel the full extent of my cold shoulder. Byee love you ALICE X

And I signed out... Again.

***

School was as usual, boring. I couldn't wait to be free from Chemistry one Thursday afternoon. _Tomorrow_, I thought to myself. _Tomorrow we'll be the old gang back together again, for a while_. Renée had told Phil my plans to move back to Forks again. He gave me the old guilt trip.

_"Bella, your mom and I want you here with us. Your mom, she won't be able to cope with you not here. What with Rose and Jasper staying with Charlie, she'll... well you can guess," he told me _yesterday.

As I stepped into my car, I heard a familiar giggle behind me. I _attempted_ to straighten up and turn around, but I whacked my head on the arch of the door. It had been raining earlier, so I had put the hood up.

"Ouch!" I moaned, rubbing the back of my head. I turned around to another giggle, and this time a low chuckle accompanied it.

"That was such a _Bella_ thing to do!" Alice cried, squeezing my waist.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her, hugging her back. "I thought you were coming tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow's flight was fully booked and I didn't want to come a day after everyone else, so her we are!"

We screamed and giggled together, until someone cleared their throat. I turned around to see a blue t-shirt at my eye level.

"Are you two finished screaming yet? My ears are beginning to suffer."

"Urm..." I said looking towards Alice. "I, urgh... well, I..." I trailed off. _Just shut up, Bella, stop making a fool of yourself!_

Alice gave me a weird look, "Bella and me are catching up, it's what girls do."

"Yeah, I know _that_, but you've been 'catching up' for the last five minutes. People are beginning to stare."

"Since when did you care about people staring, Edward?"

_What, that's not _Edward!_ That can't be him. He wasn't this tall. Neither was he so gorg_-

"Since you two are acting like total idiots. Nice car by the way, Bella," he interupted my thoughts.

"Urm... thankyou?" _Oh, God_.

"Can we get going now?" he pressed.

"Might as well," Alice sighed. "Bella, we got here on the bus."

"Hop in."

The ten minute car ride back was filled with talking, squabbling and Alice muttering about Edward being a jerk.

"God, Edward. Quit being such a smart ass." I saw her eyes narrow out of the corner of my eye. I had decide to stay out of their little debate on why Gucci is (or isn't) overpriced and overrated.

"Alice, you know I'm right. It's _so_ overrated, maybe if you could wear a dress more than once it would be worth it.."

"Edward, it's all about the choice, not the freaking prices. Just because you don't have anyone to buy it fo-"

"Shut up. Right now."

"Ooohh. Did I hit a nerve?"

_What the..., Gucci? Come on?_

"Right, you two, stop being gimps. Sit in your seats, with the seat belts on, and shut up."

"But I-" Alice began.

"What did I just tell you?"

"To stop being a gimp.... I am _not_ a gimp."

"Oh you so wish, Alice."

"Whatever. You are fighting with your brother about clothes, and Edward. Just no."

"Sorry, _Bella_."

"We almost there yet?"

"Yes, now zip it."

I pressed the button hidden behind the steering wheel to open the automatic garage door.

"Nice!"

* * *

A/N Thank you for the reviews, it's nice to know there are people enjoying... [probably not but at least your reading =D]

Please continue to read, I've written MOST of Chapter 7 :)... who minds if it stops part way through and then skips some of a evening?

Please continue to REVIEW... give me ideas and constructive criticism...I've read a couple of 'fics that I think the dialogue between the characters doesn't sound anything like something one of Steph Meyer's charaters would say...which bugs me. (Tell me if this is one of them! - I'm hoping it's not...)

REVIEW.... and review :)

& Who's heard of Spring Harvest?

x


	7. Chapter 7: Chinese

A/N at the bottom :) REVIEWWWW :):):):) it makes me happy when my email box is full :D:D  


* * *

**If things were different.**

CHAPTER 7; Chinese

Once they were all settled (Edward was in the spare room, Jasper and Emmett would join him tomorrow. Alice was on a mattress in 'Bella's Room'. Rose would join us on the sofa bed), we decided to order in. Alice wanted Chinese. Edward chose Indian. I voted Chinese.

"But we never have Indian!" Edward moaned.

"Edward, you liar. We had it on Tuesday," Alice complained.

"Two against one!" I chimed in an Alice-like manner. She stuck her tongue out and waggled it at him.

"Meh," he grumbled in response, making me giggle.

Alice ran to the phone tab;e and picked up Phil's collection of takeaway menus. She dropped the ones she didn't want back on the table as she flicked through them. She found what she was looking for half way through the stack. Dropping the rest on the discarded pile, she skipped back and flopped gently on the sofa in the gap between me and Edward.

"I'll have lemon chicken," I said without looking at the menu.

"One lemon and one swee-" Alice began.

"One lemon, one sweet & sour and a chow mein," Edward interrupted.

I got up to get to the phone, but Edward was already there.

"I'm paying," he told me.

"No, you're not. I am. You two are _my_ guests," I argued.

"Bella, I'm your sister, not a guest!" Alice giggled. You could hear her grin without looking at her face.

"I only said that to get out of shopping, and save my feet from amputation!"

By this time, Edward had dialled and was speaking to the person on the other end,"...yes, I'll pay by credit card."

I tried to grab the receiver from his hands, but he was taller than I expected and he turned at the wrong moment.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you!"

"Bella, stop"and he told the take out person his credit card number without looking at his card. I huffed and slouched back to the couch.

"Thank you," Edward put the phone down, "it'll be here in ten minutes."

I grabbed the remote off the coffee table in front of me.

"Humph," I mumbled, turning the TV on.

"I guess Bella'll actually be ignoring me now," Edward stage whispered, knowing I could hear him.

"Pssh! She'll forgive you," Alice paused, she looked over and saw the glare I was sending to Edward, "...eventually."

Edward came over and joined me on the sofa. I turned off the TV and was just about to get up and leave.

"Bella, I'll tell you a secret if you'll talk to me again."

"Humph!"

"Please," he bagged.

I narrowed my eyes at him. He smiled at me and stuck out his tongue. Such an immature gesture.

"Go away."

"Oh, come on! The food'll be here in a minute."

"And?"

"And..." I saw him look to Alice for ideas.

"Edward will play the piano for you when we get back to Forks."

"What the hell? _You_ play piano?"

"Yes," he mumbled, giving a sarcastic 'thanks' look to Alice.

"Well, she's talking to you, now. You'll thank me later."

Edward quietly mumbled, "You wish," (which I only heard because he was sat next to me) as she walked to the door to collect the food from the delivery man. Me and Edward sat in silence, until I heard the front door shut. Alice stood in the archway into the living room holding a brown paper bag, no doubt containing three white boxes with a red logo on the side.

"Well come on then," she said, walking out and into the kitchen. I followed her, with Edward behind me.

***

After we ate, Edward suggested we do something.

"...and not watch TV, please."

"Any ideas Alice?" I asked turning to her.

"Let me think about that... not. SWIMMING!"

"You up for swimming Edward?"

"Sure thing," he paused. "Where are we going to go?"

"Oh, Bella has her own swimming pool, it's just down the hallway."

His mouth dropped open. He was staring at me as if I had said something terrible.

"What?" I asked.

"Y-You h-have a swimming pool i-i-in your h-house?!" he stuttered.

"Yeah," I said standing up. I collected the take out boxes and put them inside each other. I grabbed the paper bag off the floor and dropped the boxes in.

"I'll go get changed," Alice told us.

"Me too," Edward said, giving me a quizzical look.

"Meet you in the pool, I guess then."

"Yup," I said back to Alice.

Leaving the brown paper bag next to the kitchen bin, I walked over to the pool room. I kept my costume and bikini in there, seeing as I had a spare to take to club. I decided, in my head, to wear my bikini. I grabbed it and ran over to the shower area, and got changed. After I was changed I walked back into the pool area and sat on the side, dangling my feet in the water. Not long after Alice came running in wearing a yellow Renée bikini. She stopped at the door.

"What?" she asked, when she saw the look I was giving her.

"She has everything in the collection. Don't be surprised," Edward said, as he pushed Alice into the room. "Nice," he added nodding.

"Oh, Alice, will you flip the switch behind you, please?"

She turned on her heel, and pushed the switch. The LED lights turned on and I heard a gasp. Turning to Edward I saw his jaw almost sat on his chest... _his chest, _I thought to myself. _He must have been working out. No way was he _that_ muscled before._

"Cowabunga!"

_SPLASH!_

"Alice!?" I moaned.

"What, your going to get wet anyway...," she trailed off.

I slid in, as gracefully as possible. I was very aware that Edward was in the room, possibly, _watching_?

"Bella, do you have any inflatables?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, they're in there," I said, pointing to the cupboard door next to the showers.

He went and pulled out a couple of inflatable lilos and a ball. He threw the lilos into the pool, I was close to where the pink one landed, with a splash, so I pulled myself up and onto it. Alice swam over to grab the green one and lay on it. When I was sat on it, I used my hands to turn myself around, only to be hit in the face with the ball.

"Ouch!"

"Oops!"

"Ha! Bella, your face was classic!" Alice exclaimed.

"Meh," I mumbled, rubbing my face.

"Bella, I'm sorry, really, really sorry."

"Edward, shut up," I said.

I heard Alice giggle loudly before I submerged myself beneath the water level. I watched Edward dive into the pool, in an unnaturally graceful manner..._damn him... actually no don't!_ While I was having a silent argument in my head about whether or not to damn Edward, he swam up to me. I pushed my self to the surface to take a gasp of air, and then I swam in the opposite direction.

"Bella, I truly am sorry. I didn't mean to hit you in the face."

"Well you did, and you must've been throwing the ball at the back of my head. Why else would it have hit me directly in the face if you hadn't been aiming at me?"

"That's a good question Edward," Alice agreed

"I-I...uhhh, I mean... I-You were..." he stammered.

"Exactly what I thought," I replied, I turned around and swam some lengths.

"Women!" Edward groaned quietly, obviously not meaning for either me or Alice to hear. But we both did.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"You can talk, Lady," Alice murmured at the same time.

"Alice what's that supposed to mean? I ment women and their over emotional tendencies. And I forgave you for hitting me earlier, Bella. What's so different about this?"

"Everything."

"Would you care to explain?"

"Nope," I said popping my lips on the P. He jutted his bottom lip out. "You know, I could fit a plant pot on your lip," I said, smiling and splashing him. He smiled back at me, pushing a pitiful wave towards me.

"Friends?"

"Friends," I smiled, turning around and swimming of to the lilo, which had floated over to near where Alice was watching us. I sat myself on the inflatable, facing Edward. I pushed, what felt like, a bucket load of water towards him.

* * *

A/N REVIEW... sorry for a cliffhanger... I'll continue writing asap... my laptop is being strange and keeps freezing in the middle of stuffs...

I'm going to skip out the rest of this evening :) because that would just be a painful read, as i'm not that good at describing and stuff...

I do hope you enjoy this story, I am going to have cannon pairings...as is obvious from Jasper & Alice, Emmett & Rose. but I hope you don't mind me adding Bella to the Hale's... I thought it made the story better... and I did do research on if it's illegal to marry your brother/sister-in-law...IT'S NOT :D :P

Please review and ideas are welcome...I'm storing them in my brain :) Hut here we come :P... Any ideas for the summer in Forks, other than the usual "OMG go to Edward's meadow"...already thought of that :d.

Please do tell me if you think the characters don't sound right because it does pee me off when they don't sound right when I'm reading... & please point out any and all spelling mistakes... I'm sure there are loads :P (especially as i just wrote [miistakes] because I'm in a rush & I want my dinnerr :P)

Hope you like it :D

TTA

x


	8. Chapter 8: Ice Cream

A little longer than usual :) enjoyy :D 1848 words before A/N :D... don't forget to review ^-^

* * *

**If things were different.**

CHAPTER 8; Ice Cream ^-^

The next day things were more hectic than ever. That's when Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett arrived. Rose bringing two suitcases full of clothes I'd never seen, Emmett and Jasper had all they needed in one sports bag. Rose decided, not long after she arrived, that she has back problems.

"Bella, I can't sleep on that sofa bed!" she complained for the umpteenth time.

"Rose, get over yourself!" Jasper groaned, getting increasingly annoyed at our sister.

"Look Rose. Where else are you going to go? It's Bella's house," Emmett told her.

"Renée's house," I corrected him. "And Rose, if you're that worried about it you can have the bed...sheesh!"

Rose lent back into Emmett's arm, looking pleased with herself. Alice snuggled up into Jasper's chest. Jasper put his nose into Alice's short, spiky hair. Edward, sat on the other side of the coffee table, lent back into a pile of Phil's TV papers. Lying on the papers, Edward sighed, breaking the silence.

"Hey, Bella. Do you and mom have any ice cream? I'm kinda over heating here," Jasper asked from behind Alice.

"Sure, Jazz. I'll just go get it," I said, standing up.

I went into the kitchen and over to the freezer. As I opened it, my legs got a cold breeze. A relief from the sweltering heat.

"Cookie dough or Raspberry Swirl?" I shouted.

I waited for a reply. "Both," Alice shouted back. I grabbed both tubs from the freezer, slammed the door and strolled across the room, back into the hallway. I stumbled over the door lintel, on the way in.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I do that all the time," I said in a dismissive tone.

"LOL!"

"Emmett, did you just say that in real life?" Rosalie asked.

"So what, I just cba to say the whole thing?" he laughed back.

"Ugh!" Rosalie groaned, while the rest of us just laughed.

***

"Sooo, what we going to do?" Emmett

"I reckon... we go swimming!" Alice shrilled

"Yeah, sounds good," Jasper said, walking up to put his arm around Alice.

"And I have to see this pool," Rosalie added.

"We'll be down in a few!"

"Okay Jazz," I smiled at the obvious genuine enthusiasm in his voice.

After Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie had gone upstairs to retrieve their swimming gear, me, Alice and Edward went into the pool area to change ourselves. We'd left out kit in there the night before.

"Bella, you should wear that black and white bikini I got you," Alice suggested.

"Do you remember where I put it?"

"Yeah, you put it in the drawer over there," she said, pointing at the drawers in the corner of the changing room, that I had completely forgotten about.

"Oh yeah!" I said, whacking my head in a self mocking gesture.

"So, you looking forwards to being back in Forks?" she said, hiding her giggles.

"Yeah, can't wait! I'll miss the swimming though."

"I told Esme it was a good idea!"

"What was a good idea?"

"N-Nothing!" she smiled knowingly at me.

"Argh, I hate being the one who moved... no-one tells me _anything_ anymore!" I sulked.

"But, I don't want to ruin the surprise," she whispered patting my back.

"What surprise? You know I don't like surprises! Alice! Don't be a meanie!" I said, slipping into the skimpy bikini.

"You two done in there?" Edward called.

"Almost," Alice replied, raising her voice slightly. "You ready? And before you ask, yes you do look fine. In fact, you look stunning."

"Pshhh!" I dismissed the compliment. "Yeah, let's go!" I added with false enthusiasm.

"Yeah!" Alice exclaimed, mirroring my tone.

"Hey, you two, we're going to play volleyball in the pool. You coming?" Rosalie asked coming into the changing room, wearing a hot pink bikini. She was already dripping wet.

"Yeah," I said, leaving Alice to take off her jewellery.

"I'll be out in a sec," she said.

Rose and me walked out into the pool area, where the boys were all already in the water playing piggy-in-the-middle. Jasper was the piggy.

"You guys, this isn't fair, you have to at least make it possible for me to get it!" he moaned.

Edward was facing the opposite wall, so I decided to pay him back for the ball-in-face incident. I signalled to Emmett and Jasper to ignore me and continue playing. Then I ran to the cupboard to find something to chuck. Finding nothing, I decided to bomb him. Emmett seeing my face screw up with determination, as I started to run, let out a loud guffaw.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked, sounding innocently curious.

"I reached the edge of the pool, and jumped. I grabbed my legs into a tuck position and curled my head into myself. I had aimed to land just next to Edward and give him a huge wake up call. _3...2...1...SPLASH!_

"Ha, Edward! Your face is classic!" Jasper yelled at him. As we both broke the surface of the water.

"Edward: One; Bella: Two!" Alice laughed, tying her hair up and walking onto the poolside

"What, where did the one to two come from? Bella only just got Edward, how is she already on two?" Emmett asked, confused.

"Yesterday I hit," I started. "By accident, yesterday Edward's face met my hand," I rephrased my sentence.

"Ha,.…. that's so.... funny. Edward.... is that..... true?" Emmett said through fits of laughter.

"Yes," Edward mumbled, barely audible. "But, I did get her back, when I hit her in the face with the ball," he paused, seeing Rose's face, "by accident."

"It was pretty funny," Alice added.

"Not for me it wasn't," I disagreed.

"Nor was that!" Edward said, standing up in the water, revealing his torso. _Oh... God_, I thought.

"I...urm...well...you know," I murmured.

"VOLLEYBALL TIME!" Alice yelled, in her bell like voice.

"Me and Rosalie are team captains!" Emmett shouted immediately.

"Bring it on, Bitch!" Rosalie said moving towards edge of the pool.

"Edward!" Emmett claimed first.

"Jasper," she said giving Emmett a wicked grin.

"Ladies first," Emmett said in a mocking manner.

Jasper whispered something to Rose. I looked at Alice, to find her looking at me, we exchanged unworried glances. We were both as bad as each other when it came to competitive sports. Rose being a sore loser compelled her to push herself to the boys level. The boys we're mostly equal abilities. Aside from Emmett, he was the strongest.

"We can't chose," Rosalie muttered.

"We'll do Ip-Dip-Doo then!" Edward chimed with false enthusiasm, obviously imitating Alice. An irritated expression grew on Alice's small features.

"Ip..." Rosalie said pointing to me.

"Dip..." Emmett said, while Rosalie changed the focus of her point to Alice.

"Doo," Jasper joined in with Rose.

"Doggy. Did. A. Poo." everyone joined in, except me and Alice.

"Cat's. Got. The. Chicken. Pox. We. Pick. You." Rosalie's finger ended pointing at Alice.

"May the best team win," Edward said, gesturing for me to go to the shallow end, while Emmett and himself got out the games net.

"We'll switch sides halfway through, right?" Jasper confirmed.

"Yeah, sure, but first to five," I said, not really worried by the disadvantages of the deep end.

After Edward and Emmett set the net up a third of the way down the pool, so Rose and Jasper would be able to bob slightly under the surface and reach the floor. Alice was a different story, her height ment she was aloud to sit on a float. This had both it's advantages and it's disadvantages.

"Go!" Rose shouted at Emmett, who released the ball and whacked it over the net.

"Unph!" Alice made a noise in her throat when she returned the ball back to us. I noticed she hit it at an angle, which made the float turn around, so Alice now had her back to us and she was desperately trying to turn around, to no avail. I started to giggle at her thrashing around on the float. Meanwhile, Edward had spiked the ball and Emmett had aimed it at Alice. It went over Alice's head and landed on the water.

"Urgh!" Alice huffed, jumping off the float and swimming to the side. "It's not fair, I'm shorter that the rest of you. Don't aim at me!"

"Alice, there's a plastic bat in the cupboard go get that," I suggested.

"Alrighty, now we're talking!" she chimed her bells standing on the edge of the pool, poising the bat, over the pool, and herself, steady enough not to fall in, but on her toes so she could move suddenly if needed.

Edward threw the ball in the air, it curved towards me as it fell. I hit it as hard as I could to their weak point, where Alice couldn't reach. Alice saw what I was doing and jumped forwards. She hit the ball back over the net and fell into the pool with a slash. Emmett jumped up and rebounded it. Alice, being under the water, missed it. We celebrated our victory.

"We won!" Edward exclaimed, slapping Emmett on the back.

Alice had reached the surface and was gasping for air dramatically.

"What?!"

"We said first to five. I don't want to be here all night!"

"So you mean I needn't have bothered belly flopping?" Alice said whilst pulling herself out of the water. I walked to the steps, struggling against the water.

"Yup, but it was pretty spectacular," Emmett replied, concealing a guffaw.

"Brrr. I'm cold," Rose complained.

"Yeah, it's getting late. I'm going to bed," I agreed, before climbing out using the steps.

"Okay, I guess I should be getting to bed too," Jasper said.

"Yeah, me three," Alice giggled.

"Me four," Rose added.

"We might aswell go too," Edward said looking at Emmett.

"Sure, see you ladies in the morning," Emmett nodded in agreement.

"Night."

"See you."

"Night."

Me, Alice and Rose went and had a shower to wash the chlorine off.

"Can't believe you won, since when were you good at volleyball?" Rosalie questioned, giving me a sideways look.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"If I had known I'd have chosen you instead of Jasper, and we'd have won as a girls versus boys match."

"I know you two!" Alice chimed.

"What?" I repeated.

"Yeah?" Rosalie said.

"We'll do it again tomorrow," she waited for us to agree, we both smiled and nodded. "but we get the shallow end for the whole game," she added. That made me laugh.

* * *

A/N Okay, I get some reviews and stuffs, but I want more :) I know there are those readers who read, but don't usually review. START REVIEWING NOW :D it makes me happy :)) I love you guys for reading my story.

please review with good or bad comments & constructive stuff :)

* * *

& has anyone got any ideas for a game of truth or dare...

please tell me about...

* * *

Is it a truth or a dare:

Who's asking:

Who they're asking:

What they're asking:

* * *

I LOVE YOU GUYS, PLEASE tell me some stuff... literally anything, I'll try to use them all :))

* * *

POLL:

would it be...

my family is

OR

my family are...

* * *

put your answer at the bottom of your review :]

* * *

REVIEW :))...pwease! *blinks cutely* :P


	9. Chapter 9: Sleepover Surprises

**A/N This chapter was pretty hard to write...you'll see why, I swear the next one'll be an easier read :) ... so long as you guys review. :(**

* * *

**If things were different.**

CHAPTER 9; Sleepover Surprises

"First person to fall asleep gets drawn on in eyeliner!" Alice squealed.

"No. I am going to sleep tonight. I don't want shadows under my eyes," Rose disagreed.

"Me too," I said quickly, trying to avoid a shouting match between the two of them.

"You guys are so boring."

"We can do stuff like that in Summer, Alice. I have to go to swimming class in the morning."

"Spoil sport," she pouted. Alice perked up, once she took in that we were going to have the whole summer for her to plan exciting activities for us all to do. "You promise?"

Rose and I nodded at her questioning glance.

"Good, but we have to do something, like tell a secret each or else it's not a sleepover!" she giggled.

"Fine, but then I'm going to sleep," Rose promised.

"Same, Alice it's your idea, you go first."

"It has to be something no-one in this room knows," Rose added.

"Okay then...right..."

"Hurry up Alice, we don't have all night"

"I can't think of one," she moaned, flapping her hands in front of her face. "Someone else go first, while I think one up."

"Fine, I'll go," Rosalie muttered. "I'm adopted."

"What?!" I screamed.

_No, Rosalie's my sister. She's always been my sister. This isn't right. What the hell is wrong with the world?!_

A knock at the door interrupted my train of thought. Alice just sat there with her mouth open, stunned to silence.

"Is everything alright in there?" Renée asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Rosalie answered automatically.

"No, Rose. Everything's not fine. What the _hell?_ When... I _mean_... What the _fuck?!_" I stammered.

"Maybe this was the wrong time" she muttered.

I just stared at her, as if she was a ghost.

"What happened?" Alice asked in a hushed whisper, finally speaking.

"Mine and Jasper's parents died. Our dad died of cancer while out mom was pregnant with me. She gave birth to me, put me and Jasper up for adoption and committed suicide." Alice interrupted, making an 'Oh' sound. "Renée and Charlie took us in. They've been amazing, but last year I asked why me and Jasper were blonde and neither them nor Bella were too. Charlie told me the story."

I went into shock, getting over my initial rage. _What? When? __Why?_

"Why?" Alice asked in a hushed tone, voicing my most important question.

"I don't know," Rose replied with an embarrassed smile.

"But _why?_" Alice raised her voice.

I sat on my bed cross-legged with my mouth hanging open. I was silent.. I heard the door to 'Bella's Room' open, and three sets of footsteps entered the room.

"Hey, you three, we heard someone shouting. What happened?" Jasper asked.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward questioned in a worried tone. He walked over and joined me on my bed.

I didn't answer. I just stared at Rosalie.

"Bella?" Alice said with a questioning tone, with her hands on my shoulders, shaking me. She had sat in front of me and was looking straight at me, except I didn't _see_ her; I _wasn't see_ing anything. After that their conversation seemed distant, like I wasn't sat there. It was as if I was having an out of body experience, inside my body.

"What happened?... Rose?" Jasper asked.

"We were telling secrets, and Rose told us about..." Alice trailed off, with her hand still on my shoulders, watching me.

"...I told the about... me and Jasper."

"What about you and me?" Jasper asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"About... Renée and Charlie, you know..."

"_Why_?" Jasper asked in an incredulous tone.

"They had to know at some point!" Rose answered, defending herself. "Why not now?"

"Because, I mean _look_ at Bella._ What_? Did you just _say_ it?"

"Say what?" Emmett asked in an innocently annoyed tone.

"Me and Rose are adopted," Jasper said and turned back to Rose. "Did you?"

"Oh that," Emmett dismissed the subject. _He knew? I'm their sister, I didn't know_, I thought. I breathed in sharply. I hadn't realised I was holding my breath.

"Bella?" the two voices closest asked.

"Is she alright?"

"Stop crowding her."

"Is she still breathing? She's turning blue!"

I felt a pat on my back and coughed. My throat was dry, and I felt like nothing would ever be the same.

"Good going Alice," Rosalie threw.

""What?"

"It was your idea to do secrets," she mumbled.

"I'm not the one who just went out and said it," Alice said angrily.

"Stop it you two. This isn't helping the situation."

"Exactly."

"I-I... Does this m-m-mean we no-n-not s-s-s-sisters any-anymore?" I stuttered between sobs, finally finding my voice. _I can't bear it if we aren't_, I thought to myself.

"Of course we're still sisters!" Rosalie cried, running over to hug me. She pulled me into a tight grasp.

"I need a pee," Emmett said.

"Great way to spoil the moment... Emmett. Go pee then," Jasper replied.

"Then, I'm going to bed, see you in the morning guys."

"Yeah, see you," Jasper added.

"I'm going to go too. Hope you feel better in the morning, Bella," Edward said.

"You okay, Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"I think I just need to sleep right now."

"Night then!" Alice whispered, excitedly.

"Night Rose. Night Alice."

"Night you two," I could hear the smile in Rose's voice. I was happy we were back together, but I was worried. _Would everything as we knew it be changed by one significant secret?_

_

* * *

_**A/N I'm sorry :P next chapter is written in my note book... the faster yuo review the faster it'll be up. I didn't get _ANY_ from the last chapter... it that becasue my story is crapppy and no-one's reading it... :(**

_I won't update at all unless I get 5 reviews. good or bad..._

_and don't forget the poll & suggestions._

* * *

Is it a truth or a dare:

Who's asking:

Who they're asking:

What they're asking:

* * *

literally anything, I'll try to use them all :))

* * *

REVIEW :))...pwease! *blinks cutely* :P


	10. Chapter 10: Good Morning

**If things were different.**

CHAPTER 10; Good Morning

"Get up you two!" screamed Alice, shaking me vigorously by the shoulders.

"Mupff, five m...more... m-minutes," Rosalie yawned into her pillow.

"Nope," Alice replied, popping the 'p'. "We're going out for lunch later, so you better be hungry!"

"That's _later_. I want to sleep _now_," I groaned turning over too face the wall.

"Get up, now!" Alice cried, opening the curtains to the blinding Arizona sunshine.

"Fuck off," Rose grumbled, hiding under the duvet.

"Mind your fucking language, bitch face!" Emmett chuckled, walking through the door, followed by Jasper and a sleepy Edward. _Oh crap,_ I thought, _bed hair!_ I hid under the duvet.

"Help me get them up!" Alice pleaded.

"Meh. I'd rather still be asleep in bed myself," Edward mumbled. The sound was muffled by the layer of fabric over my head.

"Rise and shine, Bellz!" Jasper said, throwing the duvet off my feet, exposing them to the cold outside the warm little duvet bubble I had.

"Grrr! Get the fuck out of here," I shouted angrily, pushing the covers off my face to give him evils. I kicked the covers back over my feet.

"I want to go to the beech!" Emmett complained.

"I don't give a _crap!_ _I_ am _sleeping_ here!" Rosalie retorted.

"You guys go to the beech, I'm going back to sleep," Edward yawned, rubbing his face.

"Guuuyyys!" Alice moaned. "Not fair! Don't go back to sleep..." I drifted back of to sleep.

"BELLAAAAA!"

"W-what?" I asked, innocently.

"Stop falling asleep! I was talking here!"

"But... I'm tired!" I grumbled, yawning to emphasize my point.

Someone sat on the sofa bed near my feet.

"Quit it," Edward murmured.

"Quit what?"

"Quit moving your foot."

"Why?"

"Because you keep kicking me."

"Oh, sorry," I apologised, moving my feet to the join in the cushions on the sofa.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"Don't go back to sleep, Bella," Alice warned, pushing Edward's shoulders so he fell back into my feet.

"Alice?" I heard Rosalie groan.

"Yeah," she tinkled.

"Close the curtains."

"Humph, she mumbled. "Let me think... _no_."

"Meh... Jasper? Cole the curtains."

I don't have a death wish..." he said looking towards Alice. "Do it yourself, Lazy."

"Fine, I will," Roe grumbled, climbing out of bed. She strutted over to the window, and the room was basked in shade. It was short lived. Alice whipped the curtains open again, blinding the inhabitants of the room, and screeched.

"Get up, now! You are worse than Emmett on a weekday morning!"

Nope. Emmett's a lot worse than this," Edward disagreed. "He'd still be unconscious."

We laughed at Emmett's expense, but he joined in. Plus, it was only gentle teasing.

"Alice, you, Emmett and Jasper can go to the beech. We'll join you for lunch later."

"Hell no! I'm not going with them," Emmett boomed. "They'll spend the whole time staring into one another's eyes... like freaks!"

"True... True. Then don't go. Stay and go back to sleep," I suggested, giggling.

"But I want to go to the beech!"

"Go, or don't, but quit being such a baby. You're eighteen!"

"I agree with Edward. Grow up!" Jasper added.

"You have five more minutes left to sleep. Then I'll pull out your toenails, slowly... _one_-by-_one_."

"Finally! The pixie gets it!"

"Come on Edward, you can't sleep there," Jasper said, tugging on Edward's limp arms.

"Who says I can't? Bella doesn't mind. Do you Bella?" he asked, opening one of his eyes to peer at me, pleadingly.

"I don't care what you do. Just shut up! I want to go to sleep!"

"See," Edward teased. "Now let go of my hand, you gay!"

"I giggled with my eyes half closed, and Jasper shot me an evil glare. Edward slumped into the back of the sofa as far as he could, without crushing my feet, and closed his eyes. He smiled when I pulled my feet out from behind him and gently put them in his lap, covering his lower half with the duvet.

***

"N'awwww!" Alice squealed.

"That's so cute!"

"What? What's cute?" I questioned, feeling less groggy that the last time I woke up. I pulled my knees to my chest and tucked into a ball.

"N-...." Edward began, but stopped abruptly.

"What?"

He stretched his arms above his head, then lowered them til they were out in front of his body and linked his fingers together, yawning. "Nothing."

"Be like that then."

"Come on guys, I gave you an extra ten minutes!" Alice said.

"Thanks Alice."

I unfolded my legs, catching onto Edward's yawn. I rubbed my eyes as I sat up.

"Bella?" Alice paused, waiting for me to look at her. "Go get dressed and I'll help you with your hair."

"What's wrong with my hair?"

"The more correct question is: What's right with your hair, Bellz?" Jasper laughed quietly, I ignored him.

"You just need to comb it through."

"I'm going to have a shower. Arizona's making me feel all 'icky'," said Rosalie.

"Your clothes will be ready for you when you get out. And Bella... go get dressed!"

"Fine. I'm going... I'm going!"

I swivelled my legs around and set my feet on the floor.

"Hey!" Edward murmered.

"Yes?"

"I was... I'm using this duvet too!"

I wrapped it round myself and stood up.

"Dressed... now!" Alice said, with an evil venom in her voice.

"Going!"

I walked out of the room and into the bathroom.

"Your clothes are the pile on top of the foot stool."

I looked to the foot stool, that stood unused, next to the sink. I saw a pile of clothes, including a dark blue capped sleeve shirt.

"Thanks Alice."

"Hurry up, Bella. I want the shower."

"If you go away I'll be done faster," I said through the closed door, pulling off my oversized band-shirt that I was using as a nightie.

Rosalie gre impatient, and within two minutes she was banging the bathroom door down.

"Hurry up in there!" she screeched... again.

"Go, Away. Now!" I muttered under my breath. I raised my voice so she could hear me, "I'm busy."

"Doing what?"

"What do you think someone does in the toilet?" I asked, rhetorically.

"Oh, hurry up then!"

"I am now stop talking to me on the loo."

***

"Bella, I love your hair."

"Well, I'm glad someone does," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

"N-nothing, don't worry about it."

"I won't then," Alice said, quickly smiling to herself. She ran her fingers through my hair to pull in back into a high ponytail.

"After a minute's pause, I began the topic I wanted to talk about with Alice alone.

"Weren't you... shocked, in any way?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, didn't yesterday shock you... in any way?"

"Yeah, of course it did. Why?"

"Because you're acting like everything's completely normal.£

"Am I?" Alice asked, furrowing her brow.

"Yes."

"Sorry, I was trying to be sympathetic... Isn't that how you want it though?"

"I guess," I said shrugging off her apology.

"Your hair looks silly in a ponytail."

"Sorry," I said, automatically.

"It's not your fault, silly. Anyway, we just have to ..." she trailed off.

I turned to give her a look, asking her to continue.

"It doesn't matter. We just have to make your hair look nice with your outfit."

"Okay."

"Rose?" Alice raised her voice slightly when we heard the bathroom door open.

"Yeah?" she replied walking into the room in a rose pink tank top and a baggy grey cardigan that passed the bottom of her white denim short shorts.

"Good. I'll do you hair after Bella's. Then... we'll do make-up!"

"Can't wait(!)" Rose replied sarcastically, flipping her her hair over her shoulders.

I giggled, and Alice pulled my hair from behind.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

You laughed at me," she said, with a sad face.

"...well, it was funny. I'm sorry," I feebly apologised to Alice.

"Can I straighten your hair a bit?"

"Sure, go ahead. You're in charge," I smiled.

"Rose go get my GHDs out of my yellow suitcase," Alice smiled sweetly.

Rose sloped off to go find Alice's pile of suitcases.

"I'm going to straighten the bottom layer off your hair, and the top layer'll be all nice and curly."

"Okey-dokey!"

"Alice!" Rose shouted up the stairs.

"Yeah!?"

"Which yellow suitcase?"

I stifled my giggles.

"Um..." she said looking at me. "The one with the silver heart keyring?" she shouted cautiously down the stairs, it sounded more like a question than an answer.

"The normal, or the leo- scrap that, I'll bring them both."

We heard a quiet clomping up the stairs. When Rose reached the top on the stairs, her feet padded along the landing. She entered the room carrying two black rolls.

"I'll help. We'll be ready faster then," Rose said, dropping one of the rolls into Alice's outstretched hand. She opened her roll, and a pair of leopard print straighteners fell into her hand. Alice did the same, only she now held a second, normal, black set of straighteners.

"Your hair is so soft, Bellz!" Rose smiled stroking her hand through it.

"Hurry up!" Emmet boomed up the stairs.

"Girls!" Jasper mumbled, loud enough for it to travel up the stairs.

"That's your sisters and girlfreind you're tallking about, Jasper!" Alice laughed.

_Sister_, I corrected in my head.


	11. Chapter 11: Sun, sun, sun

**If things were different.**

CHAPTER 11; Sun, sun, sun

"Beach, now!" Emmett grumbled as we appeared at the bottom of the stairs. My eyes immediately drawn to Edward slumped against the banister, wearing a pale yellow polo shirt and blue board shorts. His eyes met mine briefly before I turned my head to hide my embarrassment.

"Calm down! We're coming, just let us grab our sunnies, bikinis and put on our flip-flops!" Alice squealed.

"You don't half do anything do you?" Edward said, glaring at Alice. _Half do what_? I asked myself.

"Nope," Alice replied lightly popping the 'p', flashing him a wide grin, "any problems? Or can we go?"

"Only that we could have gone over half an hour ago..."

"What was that dear brother of mine?" Alice growled.

"Nothing, Alice," Emmett mumbled.

"Let's go!" Rosalie inserted.

"Agreed!" shouted Jasper.

"I concur(!)" Edward yelled, mocking Jasper.

I giggled, raising my hand to hide it.

"What?... Bella?" Edward looked at me questioningly.

"Nothing," I giggled. _God, he's so funny_. I hit myself on the head with the palm of my hand. _Don't even_ think _that_, I told myself.

Edward, still looking puzzled, absent mindedly ruffled his already gorgeous bronzed hair.

"Come on guys!" Emmett grumbled.

"You guys realise we won't all fit in my car..." I said.

"That's cool. Your mom said we could borrow her Mercedes CLK Cabrio."

"...When was this?" I asked.

"When you guys went back to sleep this morning, before she went to work."

"Then how did she get to work?" Emmett asked looking seriously confused.

"Renée has more than one car, Em."

"I knew that," he dismissed walking through the door into the garage.

"I shotgun Bella's car!" Alice trilled.

"I shotgun my car too!" I imitated Alice's high and excited tone, unlocking the door to my white Bentley. Everyone laughed and chuckled. I opened the driver's door and rested my chin on the top of the window, looking at the rest of my friends.

"So...?"

"I'd like to test drive this Merc. Rose, you want to join me?" Emmett said.

"No arguments from me."

"I guess that leaves me and Edward in with Bella and Alice," Jasper said, stepping towards my baby. Alice followed.

"Me and Jasper want to sit in the back!"

"That's fine with me. Just don't over do it with the PDA," I said.

"You can put the roof down; it's not raining. Plus it'll give your hair a windswept look," Alice replied, ignoring my comment and gliding into the back seat.

"What about your hair? Won't it look a bit like you've been... struck by lightning?" I giggled, pushing a button to let the roof down.

"Shhh!" Alice stage whispered. "No-one's supposed to tell!"

"Which way to the beach, Bella?" Emmett called through the window of Renée's silver Mercedes.

Edward and Jasper automatically flexed their biceps pointing in the general direction of the beech saying in unison "That'a way."

Jasper had average sized muscles, but Edward's..._phwoar! No Bella. He's Alice's brother...but she's going out with your_ sort of _brother. Even if Alice was okay with it... doesn't mean he'd ever like you._ I smiled in spite of myself.

"No seriously, guys. Which way?"

I saw Jasper wiggle his eyebrows at Edward, who returned the gesture.

"If you follow us it'll be easier than giving directions. It's not far anyway," I said, turning the key to start the engine. Emmett copied.

"I miss my Porsche," Emmett moaned.

"Since when did Emmett have a _Porsche_?" I asked, more to myself than anoyone.

"Mom and dad bought it for his birthday," Edward answered, looking shifty.

"Oops! I knew I forgot something," I groaned, hitting my head, while simultaneously pushing the button to open the garage door. "Oh crap."

"What?" Edward asked, looking worried.

"Uhh, nothing!" I quickly replied, driving along the road outside Renée's house and checking in the rear view mirror to see how far behind Emmett and Rose were. _Nothing... except I forgot it's your birthday in two weeks_...

The sun beat down on the top of my head and the wind blew through my hair making it flow behind me in a tangle. _So much for windswept!_ Alice and Jasper were having a conversation between the two of them, with Alice trying to persuade Jasper to take her to New York Fashion Week. Edward was looking out the side of my car, watching the houses and landscape trail away. Eventually we came to the turning to the beech car park.

"I love the beech!" Alice squealed.

Emmett turned in and parked next to us. Rose immediately opened her door and hopped out.

"You wanted to come, so don't complain!"

"I wasn't," came Emmett's voice from inside the car, a little irritated.

"Sure you weren't!" Rosalie replied. You could hear the stress in her voice.

Alice and me exchanged confused glances, while Edward and Jasper both climbed out. I turned around in my seat and was about to open my door, when Edward pulled it open and gestured for me to get out.

"I-I can open the door myself," I stammered, shocked at Edward opening the door for _me_.

"I know that...I was just..." he stuttered, looking for the right words. I was looking into his eyes.

"Ahem. You two can quit staring at each other now!"

"I-I...uhmm..I-urh," I mumbled, not deciding on what to say. I blushed.

"I lo-" Edward started and stopped himself. He looked at me, then turned and walked off to join Jasper and Emmett's conversation. Well, I say join... he stood there looking at the concrete not saying a word.

Alice and Rose came over and started talking to each other.

"Emmett's moaning about how it's the middle of the day and we only just got to the beach!" Rosalie complained, "I mean, how is that _my_ fault?"

"It's not your fault, he's just being Emmett, your typical guy...Bella?"

"Huh?" I replied, releasing myself from my day dream.

"What are you staring at?" Alice asked.

"N-nothing. I-I'm not staring at any-anything." I stammered, snatching my gaze from _him_.

"Someone's in love!" Alice giggled.

"Someone in _not_ in love! _Someone_ needs their head screwed on properly," I said through clenched teeth. _Is she right?_

"Someone's in denial!" Rosalie sung

"I am not!" I whispered, through my still clenched teeth, because the three guys were approaching.

"Oohh, Bella! If looks could kill!" Emmett laughed.

"Are we just going to stand here, or are we going to the beach?" I asked, impatient and irritated.

"You feeling okay Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Yes," I said, looking at him as if he'd grown a second head.

They all exchanged confused faces, except Edward who looked distant, before we headed to the sand.

"Who's up for a game of catch?" Emmett asked, when we reached a nice spot on the beach.

"I'm game."

"Me too."

"Me three."

"I'm in."

They all looked at me.

"Bella?" Emmett questioned,looking at me with pleading eyes.

"I'd rather not."

"Suit yourself," Rosalie muttered, strutting towards the water.

I watched on as Emmett threw the ball to Jasper, who caught it and tossed it in Alice's general direction. Alice attempted to catch it and failed. Pouting, she went to retrieve the oversized novelty beach ball. She chucked it at Rose, who was staning next to her, but it got caught in a breeze and veered of course. Alice turned around, said something and came to join me sunbathing on a towel.

"Stupid ball," she muttered to her self.

She smiled when she looked up to find me watching her.

"Hey, how's it going on the beach?" she continued to smile.

"Not too bad."

"What happened earlier... by the car?"

"What do you mean?" I pretended to act as if I had no idea what she was talking about.

"You and Edward. What happened?"

"I...nothing." I turned over so I was looking at the sky

"Come on, Bella. You're my best friend. I know you better than that."

I looked up, once she'd laid her yellow towel out next to mine, to find her eyes expectant and worried.  


* * *

**A/N Is it okay? Sorry it took so long to update and stuff. Been really busy. Does ANYONE have any ideas about truths or dares? Please just put it in a review :) Also can you guess what Edward was _about_ to say? :P  
**

**If I don't get any reviews I'll take it no-one's reading my story and I'll stop posting updates. Seeing as it makes no sense to post updates when no-one's reading :S**

**TTA :)**

**x  
**


	12. Chapter 12: Not Coming Home

** If things were different.**

CHAPTER 12; Not Coming Home

"Alice?"

"Mmhmm, what is it, Bella?" she paused waiting for me to reply.

I took a deep breath, "Alice, I'm not coming home."

"What are you talking about? Of course you're coming home. We've been planning this since you came here!"

"I'm talking about how it doesn't feel right. I feel like a third wheel."

"What on earth are you talking about?" she looked stunned.

"You and Jasper, Rose and Emmett. You can go on double dates together and even though you'd say it wouldn't be weird if I tagged along, it would be. And don't even think about saying I could find someone to bring along, because I won't."

"Don't talk rubbish, you _will_ find someone. Or they'll find you," she looked to the others, still playing, their game having evolved into piggy in the middle.

I sighed as I focused my own gaze on Edward. His face animated, waving at Emmett like one of those cartoon characters just as they've run off a cliff and they're waiting in suspense for gravity to pull them down.

"What are you thinking?"

"Wuhh? Me?" I mumbled, snatched from my daydream.

"Who else? Hey sand, what's on your mind?" Alice replied, sarcasm dripping like chocolate sauce on one of Emmett's ice-creams.

"So beautiful."

"What is?" Alice followed my gaze, "oh."

"Tell me about it," I groaned.

"Well, you could always try it," she suggested. I turned my head towards her and glared.

"Urgh. I don't know why I even tell you these things! All you do is make stupid impossible suggestions. Especially ones I already crossed off a short list of what I could do."

"What else was on this list?"

"There's being proactive, being subtle, being aggressive, get rid of it, or, my favourite, do nothing," I said, counting down the options on my fingers, when I got to the fifth and final option, I put my hand right in her face.

"And which are you going to do?"

"I'm leaning towards get rid of it, but I tried, it just gets worse. So I'm admiring from afar. It's going to be uncomfortable anyway, no matter what I do," I sighed, raising my eyes to the sky, silently praying for some sort of miracle.

"Actually, I know someone else with the same problem," she mumbled.

"Really? Who?" I asked, out of courtesy rather than interest.

"Just some guy..." she paused, looking towards the volley-ballers, "he's on this beach actually."

"Alice, that's not funny, and you know it."

"It wasn't meant to be funny. It's the truth. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone especially not you, I didn't _tell_ you, so I kept my promise didn't I?"

"_Fuck_ off," I stood up. "This isn't a joke you know?"

She jumped up, trying to look me in the eyes, but I just looked over her head.

"Bella, I'm being serious. Edward is in love with you."

"It's not getting any funnier," I said, getting increasingly pissed at the hyperactive pixie.

"Oh for the love of clothes! EDWARD?" she yelled.

The whole beached turned to look at us, including Edward, who started to run towards us. I went the colour of beetroot, not good.

He arrived, not even out of breath. _God, I wish I could do that_.

"Edward?"

"Alice?"

"Do you, or do you not love Bella?" Alice asked, with all the sincerity she would ever own.

His eyes widened with fear, "I..I, Alice, what have you been saying?"

"See Bella, he'd protest if he didn't. You know that," she blurted

"Alice!" Edward whispered, fear filling his eyes.

"Bella, meet Edward, he's in love with you. Edward, this is Bella, she's head over heals for you. Hope you're happy together!" she smiled widely, and skipped towards the others, who'd stopped their game until Edward came back.

_Fuck_.

"_Fuuuuuuuuuck_... bloody pixie... stupid me... why?" Edward cursed under his breath.

"I...I don't know w-what t-to-to say," I stuttered to the sand curling between my toes. I looked up slowly, seeing a pair of emerald green orbs staring down into my murky brown eyes. _God, you're so pretty_.

"Thank you?" he smiled, sort of crooked, his tongue stopping between his teeth slightly before he brought me back to reality by biting his lip.

_Crap_. "I didn't say that out loud did I?" I brought my palm to my face, covering my eyes, and the worst of my blush. I felt a warm hand, tugging lightly at the hand on my face, and another encasing the one I'd wrapped around my waist.

"Don't cover your face, that's the only thing that you do that never fails to bug me."

"You're hands are warm."

"Sorry," he said, as he pulled them away, slowly but surely.

"No don't," I blurted as I grabbed them back, "I like it."

"So do I," he smiled, putting his fingers through mine.

"KISS HER ALREADY DICKHEAD!" Emmett yelled.

Edward parted one of our intertwined hands and gave Emmett a cute face and a wave, effectively telling him to piss off. He leant down, staring into my eyes.

"I don't understand. You… love me?" I asked insecurely.

"Silly Bella, how could I not? After you left, I realised what a truly amazing, beautiful person you are, how could I not fall in love with you? You fascinate me. You never do what I expect you to do and usually I can read people so easily but you always take me by surprise. One of the reasons I came with Alice, early, was to see if being together hurt less. It did," he smiled, _God, I love him_.

"Really?" I was still in a state of shock.

"Yes, really, I've been in love with you for ages and I tried to tell myself over and over how wrong it was but I can't fight it anymore."

"I love you too," I murmured softly.

The smile he gave me was amazing, it dazzled me and rendered me speechless. His face was glorious as he took my face between his hands and brushed his warm, soft lips against mine. I smelled him, amazing and warm. I couldn't help but kiss him back, pulling myself closer to him every time he moved his lips against mine.

"I love you, Bella," he murmured in my ear while planting another kiss on my lips.

Then he pulled away and released all of me but my right hand and he started rubbing circles along the back of that hand, it left a trail of goosebumps, even though his fingers were the same temperature as mine.

"Urm, by the car...?" I started.

"Oh, that? I thought I'd tell you then, but it seemed really wrong, and I never would've thought you'd love me back, even half as much as I love you."

"Edward," I said, sternly – he gave me a worried look, "I love you beyond what is even comprehensible to the matters of our tiny human brains. How could you possibly love me any more than that?"

He paused, in thought.

"Thought so."

"No," he said finally. "My world revolves around you, you're all I've even thought about since I knew. We were in the cafeteria last week and I they had a special strawberries and cream dessert on. I bought one, not even realising why until we sat down at our table..."

He stopped, "Why? I don't understand?"

"I got it because you always smell like strawberries and I know it's one of your favourites," he smiled down at me. I grinned back, _you know me too well_.

"I'm beginning to think so too," he laughed.

"What? Oh... I said that out loud again? Maaaan, I'm so going to have to work on that."

"No, don't," Edward chuckled. "It's incredibly adorable. Plus it lets me know what you're thinking."

"Oh well it's okay if I just blurt out that I think you're _damn _fuckinghot, and I love you more than my life, in front of our siblings, eh?"

"Maybe not," he grinned.

"Knew, you'd appreciate that. I just gave your ego a huge boost didn't I?" I smiled.

"You sure did!"

I laughed at his huge grin, Emmett sized.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"Oh no you didn't!" he said, picking me up, as if I weighed 10 pounds, not 110.

"Put me down! Put me down, right now! Edward Cullen!" I yelled at him.

"Not until you admit I love you more," he chuckled.

"But that means you'll never put me down," I mumbled.

"Does it really?"

"Yes, silly."

He put me down, "I still love you more though."

I gave him a challenging look, which he returned.

"So, Bella Swan? Would you do me the honour of a date, next week?"

"I'll have to think about that," I paused for dramatic effect, "but of course!"

He beamed, his smile reached his eyes and kept going.

"Emmett, I've had enough. Bella! We're going, NOW!" Rosalie huffed.

"Sounds like you've had fun Rose," I laughed, as the other four walked towards us on their way to the car park.

"It was fine until Emmett decided he'd-"

"Rose, in all fairness, Bella probably doesn't care what Emmett did," Alice interrupted the beginning of one of Rosalie's..._rants_.

"I can imagine," she huffed, stepping towards my Bentley.

"Girls in Bella's car, Guy's in the Merc," she announced.

"That bad, huh?" I muttered to Alice, who nodded, and immediately ran to the passenger door to save us both the agony of the entire journey filled with a huge go at Emmett.

"I can't wait until we get back to Forks! I've been waiting for this since you got dragged here!" Alice bounced in the plush seats.

Rosalie was grumbling in the back seat, we decided to ignore her, or she'd just give us an ear bashing. She calmed down after a while.

"So, you and Edward?" She started, looking up at me.

"...What about us?" I mumbled.

"Urh...you a...couple? Or what?" Alice asked.

"I don't really know. He asked me out on a date next week?"

"Oooooh!" Alice squealed. "DO you know where he's taking you yet? I'll have to ask him if he's got any plans. Maybe you could...no, too busy. Or the, nope not 'Bella' enough..."

"So, you guys? Any particular song? My iPod's just itching to be played!"

"Shooting Star! SO cute," Alice smiled to herself, obviously she was still planning for Edward. "Oh, and Bella?... Renee's agreed to you moving to Forks, so long as you spend Christmas here, with her." _Well that's just_ perfect.

_Pretty if the sun won't shine  
I'll be coming out to meet you  
I'll be there to make you mine_

_You're pretty if the rain will pour  
I'll be knocking at your window  
I'll be begging you for more_

_It is as if you've come along too soon  
and I'm trying to fit you in  
but I can't seem to follow_

_You're a cutie if it all falls through  
We can piece it back together  
I can learn to trust you too_

_You're just too good to lose  
and I can't refuse  
so don't make me choose  
between the two  
I'm fed up in here  
in my atmosphere  
Don't you know who you are  
You're my shooting star_

_Your pretty teach me wrong from right  
'cause in love there are no answers  
and in life there is no lie  
You're pretty if the sun won't shine  
Now you've come this far to meet me  
and I know, I know you're mine_

_You're just too good to lose  
and I can't refuse  
so don't make me choose  
between the two  
I'm fed up in here  
in my atmosphere  
Don't you know who you are  
You're my shooting star_

_Don't you know who you are  
You're my shooting star._


End file.
